Sakura, Shaoran y el Juicio Final
by HanaKT
Summary: Es un SS ¬¬ Qué raro Lo que pudo haber pasado en el Juicio Final según yo . Capítulo 10 UP! el final!
1. Reflexiones

22 de septiembre de 2003 18:20 hs  
  
Fan fic  
  
Serie: Card captor Sakura  
  
Titulo: Sakura, Shaoran y el juicio final  
  
Autora: Hana  
  
Serie  
  
Disclairmer: Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP bla bla bla....  
  
NOTA: ESTE FIC ESTÁ ESCRITO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SHAORAN. ESTAMOS LLEGANDO AL FINAL DE LA SAGA DE LAS CARTAS CLOW. SAKURA YA LE HABÍA CONFESADO A YUKITO QUE LO QUERÍA Y ÉL LA HABÍA RECHAZADO. ESPERO QUE NO QUEDE MUY CONFUSO.  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: Reflexiones  
  
Un chico miraba por la ventana, era una noche hermosa, la luna y las estrellas brillaban más que nunca,... pero él, aunque mantenía la vista fija en ellas, no las estaba admirando,.... estaba pensando en una cosa, no... más bien en una persona......  
  
- Sakura.... – murmuró -  
  
¿Qué le estaba pasando?... no entendía.... Cuando la veía... sentía como el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza y los colores subían a su rostro.... ¿sería que ella...? NO..... no podía ser, ella era... sólo su rival, ¿rival? No sabía por qué pero... ya no le gustaba esa palabra.... ahora... le gustaría ser su amigo.... ¿amigo? No..... eso no era posible... peleaban por lo mismo, no podían ser nunca amigos... entonces... ¿porqué sentía una gran necesidad de protegerla? ¿sería porque.... ?  
  
- ¿Por qué te quiero? – se preguntó  
  
Pero... eso era casi imposible... como una niña como ella podría haber conquistado su corazón.... seguro que era por la magia..... sí, seguro que eso era.....porque... aunque no quisiera admitirlo.... ella se estaba volviendo muy poderosa.... ella que hasta hacía un poco menos de un año no sabía ni manejar su báculo.... debía reconocerlo... era una chica con una gran capacidad para la magia... y no sólo eso.... ella..... ella era especial.... tenía grandes cualidades...  
  
Además.... si se diera el caso de que él estuviera enamorado de ella.... ¿qué pasaría?.... nada.... ella estaba enamorada de otra persona.... una persona de la cual él creyó también estar enamorado... pero ahora se daba cuenta de que sólo había sido por la magia... ¿podría cometer el mismo error dos veces? ¿Creerse enamorado de ella solo por su magia? No... lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella era completamente diferente... con esa persona él se sentía nervioso... pero con ella... con ella sentía una paz enorme.... nunca antes había sentido eso....  
  
Él nunca había sido un chico muy dado con la gente... a decir verdad nunca le había interesado.... además por la falta de su padre o algún adulto nunca había compartido ningún problema con nadie... porque... ¿sus hermanas?... No... eran demasiado alborotadas... ¿su madre?... no era demasiado demostrativa... ¿Mei-Ling?...eso quedaba completamente descartado. Eso había influido mucho en su carácter, transformándolo en un chico demasiado responsable y arisco para su edad.... pero cuando la conoció.... ella lo había cambiado.... ahora se daba cuenta de eso... no importaba cuan mal la trataba.... ella siempre le sonreía.... eso era lo que lo había conquistado.... su sonrisa.... su hermosa sonrisa.... Por eso no soportaba verla llorar.... como deseó golpear a Yukito aquella vez que la había rechazado... se sintió muy mal.... ella.... ella siempre lo había querido y él.... solo la había rechazado.... en ese momento comprendió lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser, ser rechazado por la persona a la que quieres....  
  
- Sí.... creo que.... creo que yo... te quiero.... o.... ¿te amo?- 


	2. Una Tarde muy especial

CAPÍTULO 2: Una tarde muy especial.  
  
AL OTRO DÍA....  
  
- AHHH, no puede ser!, se me hizo tarde! – gritó Shaoran - eso me pasa por acostarme tan tarde.  
  
Se vistió rápidamente, desayuno y salió de su casa. Cuando estaba por llegar la vio. Estaba casi tan apurada como él. Entonces automáticamente se sonrojó, frenó y se cayó. Ella lo miró y también se detuvo. Se acercó a él...  
  
- ¿Li? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada  
  
- Eh Sí – se paró – será... será que mejor entremos es.... – en ese momento cerraron la puerta – Tarde -  
  
- Ya... nos cerraron la puerta – dijo con tristeza -  
  
- Lo siento.... – dijo él – por mi culpa nos cerraron la puerta -  
  
- No te preocupes! – le contestó con una sonrisa – Oye... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? -  
  
Shaoran no lo podía creer... ella... ella le estaba ofreciendo salir.  
  
- E... está bien... – dijo un poco rojo -  
  
- Bueno vamos – le tomó la mano -  
  
- Sí! – le dijo ya completamente ruborizado -  
  
Dieron una vuelta y la pasaron muy bien. Shaoran estaba muy feliz. En un momento pasaron por un puesto de helado y Sakura le preguntó...  
  
- ¿No quieres un helado? Yo invito -  
  
-Sí – le contestó -  
  
- Voy a comprarlos. Chocolate ¿no? -  
  
- S... sí... ¿Cómo sabías? – le respondió sorprendido -  
  
- Bueno, es que un día Mei-Ling comentó que te gustaba mucho el chocolate -  
  
- Ah... -  
  
- Espérame ahí – señalo unos bancos  
  
- Claro -  
  
Sakura fue a comprarlos y al rato volvió con los helados.  
  
- Toma -  
  
- Gracias -  
  
- De nada -  
  
Los dos se sentaron en el banco y comieron los helados en silencio.  
  
- Li... -  
  
- ¿Qué? -  
  
- Bueno yo.... te quería agradecer por lo de Yukito... -  
  
- Si yo no hice nada -  
  
- Eso no es verdad. Me ayudaste mucho. . Creo que gracias a tu apoyo recuperé mi ánimo de siempre. Muchas gracias -  
  
- No tienes por que agradecerme. Lo... hice con.... gusto Kinomoto – la miró y le sonrió  
  
Sakura se sonrojó levemente. Tenía que reconocer que Shaoran se veía muy bien cuando sonreía así. Entonces sin poder evitarlo se acercó y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla. A él le subieron los colores, parecía farolito de navidad.  
  
- Bueno. Nos vemos mañana – se levantó y se fue corriendo. Mientras Shaoran se quedó sentado allí completamente sorprendido -  
  
- Sakura... -  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA:  
  
HOLA!!!! Cualquier comentario a mi mail: (hana –guión bajo- sama87 –arroba- )  
  
K-gome: Gracias por el review, y como ves, no está terminado. Espero que te haya gustado.  
  
Hana 


	3. El plan de Tomoyo

CAPÍTULO 3: El plan de Tomoyo 

.

.

Shaoran no sabía porque pero estaba muy feliz. Bueno, en realidad una parte de él sabía por qué... Sakura.... Sabía que se habían vuelto buenos amigos.... aunque por otra parte.... amigos.... eso no era lo que en realidad él quería...

- Buenos días Li -

Shaoran salió de su nubecita y descendió a la tierra.

- Ah. Buenos días Kinomoto -

- Buenos días -

- Buenos días Tomoyo -

- Ayer no vinieron a clase ¿qué les pasó? – preguntó Tomoyo con picardía -

- Es que llegamos tarde y nos cerraron la puerta – respondió inocentemente Sakura -

- Ya veo... y... ¿qué hicieron? -

- Dimos una vuelta y tomamos un helado en el parque -

- ¿Y nada más? – preguntó algo decepcionada -

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Sakura, mientras que Shaoran se ponía todo rojo.

- Buenos días Alumnos! – el profesor entró en el curso y comenzó a dar la clase.

Pero mientras el profesor explicaba Shaoran volvió a su nubecita y no bajó hasta que....

- Señor Li!, le he pedido que continúe con la lectura! -

- ¿eh? ¿Qué? – Se dio cuenta de que el profesor y todos sus compañeros lo estaban mirando -

- Página 32 – le susurró Sakura -

- Gracias – le dijo también bajo Shaoran y comenzó a leer -

Cuando Tocó el timbre todos salieron. Sólo faltaban Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran.

- Li – le dijo Tomoyo - ¿Luego podría hablar contigo? -

- Claro -

- Entonces juntémonos los tres en la torre de Tokyo. También podríamos llamar a Tsukishiro – dijo mirando a Sakura. Pero se sorprendió al no ver ninguna reacción de parte de ella – Sakura ¿te parece bien? -

- Sí – dijo con una sonrisa -

- También llama a Kero -

- Claro -

- ¿El muñeco? – preguntó Shaoran poniendo mala cara -

- Vamos Li... – le dijo Sakura. -

- Está bien. ¿Cuándo nos vemos? -

- Mañana a las 10 de la mañana ¿les parece bien?. Li y yo te pasamos a buscar – dijo Tomoyo – "Así tal vez pueda..."

- Está bien -

- Nos vemos -

- Nos vemos -

.

.

.

Holap! Muchias gracias por los reviews y perdón por el retraso!

.

LORE: Graciassss!!!! Y aquí lo continúo... un poco atrasado, pero bueh. Mucha suerte

.

MAGDALIA DAIDOUJI: Waaa!!! Muchísimas gracias!!! ¡¡¡Hey me encanta como escribes!!! Y espero que actualices pronto 'Mi ángel', 'Mi viaje a Hong-Kong' y 'Decir te amo, no es fácil' (Cómo me aprovecho siempre en los reviews para pedir que actualicen... ¬¬)

.

Suerte a todos y se cuidan mucho, okas?

.

Hana


	4. En la Torre de Tokyo

**CAPÍTULO 4: En la Torre de Tokyo.**

Ding dong

- Va – Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa – Ah, Hola Tomoyo, Li, ya salgo, pasen -

- Sí – Los dos pasaron y saludaron al padre de Sakura y a Yukito -

- buenos días – dijeron los dos al unísono -

- Buenos días Tomoyo, Shaoran – dijo Yukito

- Buenos días, soy Fujitaka Kinomoto – dijo dirigiéndose a Shaoran

- Mucho gusto soy Shaoran Li -

Al rato los cuatro (cinco con Kero) salieron.

- Cuídense – les dijo Fujitaka -

- Sí!, adiós – respondieron todos -

Sakura parecía estar muy animada. Y Shaoran estaba muy feliz de verla así. En un momento Tomoyo le dijo que quería hablar con él, así que ambos se separaron del grupo.

- ¿De que querías hablar? – le preguntó Shaoran

- De ti... y de Sakura – le respondió

- ¿Qué? – dijo él, enrojeciendo y desviando su mirada -

- Te gusta ¿verdad? -

- Yo... – dijo sorprendido

- Ya veo.. y... ¿por qué no se lo dices? -

- Es que... a ella le gusta otra persona... y... -

- ¿Por eso no puedes decírselo? -

- Ella no te contó ¿no? -

- ¿De qué? -

- Le dijo a Yukito que estaba enamorada de él -

- ¿Cómo? – ahora era ella la sorprendida -

- Sí... y él... la rechazó -

- Entonces... ¿por qué no se lo dices? ¿no te das cuenta? Tú fuiste a la única persona a la cual se lo dijo... ni siquiera a mí que soy como su hermana me lo contó.... -

- No... ella... ella puede estar confundida... No voy a aprovecharme de esa confusión para que ella me corresponda –

- Li.... -

- Será mejor que volvamos con los demás – Y comenzó a caminar -

Los dos volvieron donde estaban los otros, pero de pronto...

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Jo, jo, jo, qué mala soy... los dejé así... en suspenso... :) Nah, no creo que sea tan difícil de adivinar que sucede... ¿verdad?

Gracias por leerme...

**Reviews:**

**Magdalia Daidouji:** Muchísimas gracias por el review, y aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero que te haya gustado.

**Mangalina-Li:** Gracias por los ánimos! Y como pediste, actualicé pronto. Suerte!

Hana


	5. La última Carta Clow

CAPÍTULO 5: La última carta Clow

- AHHH!!! – la tierra comenzó a moverse y Kero salió de la mochila -

- Sakura!!! Es la última carta Clow!!! -

- ¿Qué? -

- Vamos!!! – dijo Shaoran

- Pero... ¿Qué hago con Yukito?. Además no puedo usar magia con toda esta gente -

- Duérmelas con Sleep! -

- Sí... RELEASE!!!! Sleep! Duerme a todos con tus poderes!!

- Todos se durmieron, menos Tomoyo, Shaoran, Kero y la misma Sakura obvio ¿no?

En un momento se abrió la tierra y Sakura comenzó a caer.

- AHHHH! -

- Sakura!!! – gritó Shaoran

- FLY!!! – Y Sakura pudo subir -

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Shaoran

- Sí.... oye... cuando caí me dijiste Sakura... -

- Eh... Yo... -

- Fue muy lindo -

- ¿Eh? -

- ¿Yo te puedo decir Shaoran? -

- S... sí -

- Está bien Shaoran! nn -

- Sakura!! – le gritó Kero -

- Kero! -

- Ven!, debemos buscar una forma de capturarla!, si no va a destruir la ciudad -

- Es verdad – mira a Shaoran – Shaoran, por favor cuida a Tomoyo -

- Sí -

- Fly! -

Sakura y Kero subieron para ver como la carta estaba dejando la ciudad y vieron que estaba casi completamente destruida.

- Kero, ¿Esta es la catástrofe de la que me hablaste? -

- No, esto es solo producto de la carta Earthy -

- ¿Qué podemos hacer para capturarla? – se preguntó Sakura, y de pronto se dio cuenta que donde había árboles no pasaba nada – Ya sé!. Wood! – la carta empezó a enredar a Earthy, que quedó completamente inmovilizada y así Sakura pudo atraparla – Regresa a la verdadera forma que mereces Carta Clow!!! -

En ese momento, Kero comenzó a brillar y sus alitas se agrandaron y lo cubrieron. Cuando se abrieron Sakura pudo ver a una especie de León alado con una armadura.

- Bien Hecho Sakura! – le dijo la bestia -

- Este... disculpe pero... ¿quién es usted? -

POINK – Sakura!! No me reconoces? Soy Kerberos!! -

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida - ¿Tu eres Kero?

- Claro que sí! -

- Vaya... nunca te imaginé así -

- Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a la torre de Tokyo -

- Sí -

Los dos regresaron adonde estaban los demás.

Reviews:

**K-gome: **Konnichi wa! Muchas gracias por el review. Je, je, sé que el summary está pésimo, pero es que soy muy, pero muy mala con eso n-nUU ¿A vos no se te ocurre alguno...?

**Magdalia Daidouji:** Arigato!!! Soy super cortos los capítulos, pero esta es una historia que hice hace siglos, y estaba escrita así. También es un poco infantil, pero es que no quise cambiarla (le tengo mucho cariño) Buehp, gracias, y mucha suerte. Y sigue escribiendo pleaseeeeee!!!!!!!!!!

Hana


	6. El secreto de Yukito

CAPÍTULO 6: El secreto de Yukito

- Sakura!!! -

- Tomoyo, Shaoran! -

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó una preocupada Tomoyo -

- Sí -

De pronto mira a Kero -

- Disculpa....pero... ¿quién es él? -

POINK – Otra vez. Tomoyo! Soy Kerberos! -

- ¿Eres el pequeño Kero? -

- Sí! -

- Guau -

Sakura – dice Kero – Tienes que poner tu nombre en la carta -

- Sí – Toma un lápiz -

- Espera!! -

- ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? -

- Debes ponerte un traje! -

- Tomoyo U – Sakura se viste y comienza a escribir su nombre -

- Sa Ku Ra. Ya está -

- El juicio final va a comenzar -

De pronto Yukito es envuelto en una luz, le salen unas alas en la espalda que lo cubren por completo, y cuando se abren.... ven a un ángel de cabello plateado...

- ¿Yukito? – dice asombrada Sakura -

- Yo no soy Yukito – responde el ángel – yo soy... el juez Yue – Se acerca a Sakura – Tu eres... la elegida de Kerberos, ¿verdad?. ¿Cómo te llamas? -

- Sa... Sakura Kinomoto -

- Ya veo... -

- Ya basta Yue – Kero se interpone entre Sakura y Yue -

- Siempre tan sentimental Kerberos-

- Y tú con esa actitud tan insoportable de siempre – le responde agresivamente Kero -

- Esperen... ¿Dónde...? ¿dónde está Yukito? -

- Ya te lo dije niña, yo soy Yue -

- Sakura – le dice Kero – Aparte de mí, otro guardián fue creado para proteger las cartas Clow. Yue... Luna en chino.

- ¿Pero y Yukito?

- Yue... es Yukito -

-¿Qué? -

- O sea que Yukito es... – dijo Tomoyo -

- ¿La forma encubierta de Yue? – completó Shaoran

- Sí -

- Y ahora vamos a comenzar con el juicio final – dijo Yue -

- ¿Juicio final? – preguntó Sakura -

- El juicio Final.... Una vez atrapadas todas las cartas, viene el juicio final.... en él debes enfrentarte a Yue con las cartas selladas y ganarle -

- Pero... él es... Yukito, yo no... no puedo... -

- Ya basta de tanta charla, empecemos con el juicio – Se elevó hasta la punta de la torre, y con un movimiento de su mano, todas las cartas volaron hacia él – Cartas hechas por Clow, aquí hay alguien que quiere ser su dueño... ¿será capaz? Yo el juez Yue comenzaré con el Juicio -

Notas de autora:

Konnichi wa! Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a K-gome y a Magdalia por sus reviews,

A partir de acá la historia se va completamente fuera de la trama, pero espero ke lo disfruten.

Desgraciadamente, hay un rumor de que eliminará los fics que tengan las contestaciones de los reviews, así que no podré responderlos. Pero de todos modos muchísimas gracias.

HANA


	7. Sakura, Shaoran y el Juicio Final

CAPÍTULO 7: Sakura, Shaoran y el juicio final

Yue durmió a todos.

- Veamos... hay dos personas que tienen en su poder las cartas.... Sakura y.... tú....- dice señalando a Shaoran -

- Soy Shaoran Li -

- ¿Li?... Ya veo... eres descendiente del mago Clow, ¿verdad? -

- Así es – respondió él muy firme -

- Mmm, dado que son dos los Card Captors... he decidido... que pelearán entre ustedes -

- ¿QUÉ? – dijeron todos -

- Sí, lo que oyeron... el que gane.... tendrá las cartas... -

- Pero yo no... – dijo Sakura -

- Yo no pienso pelear contra Sakura!!! – le gritó Shaoran -

- Pues si no peleas contra ella... la catástrofe en el mundo caerá -

-Pero... si ya juntamos todas las cartas... ¿de que catástrofe están hablando? – preguntó Sakura -

- Mira... para las cartas... la persona que le escribió su nombre es la más importante... pero... si esa persona resulta no ser la adecuada... para que no sufran... se les hace olvidar todo... y las personas que estuvieron relacionadas con ellas también olvidarán sus sentimientos más importantes... -

- ¿O sea que... voy a olvidar a todos mis seres queridos...? Kero... Tomoyo... Shaoran... Yukito.... Mi papá... Mis amigos... mi hermano....- dijo casi llorando.... – No... no lo voy a permitir!!!! -

- Sakura.... – dijo Shaoran -

- Lo siento mucho Shaoran.... -

- No importa, está bien.... – le dijo con una sonrisa -

- Kero... Puedo usar todas las cartas... ¿verdad? -

- Sí -

- Sleep!!! -

Y Shaoran se quedó dormido.

- Lo siento mucho Shaoran.... no sabes cuanto lo siento – dijo acercándose a él, y abrazándolo -

- Bien.... Declaro a Kinomoto Sakura la ganadora de este Juicio... y ahora.... – se acerca a Shaoran – El niño debe morir -

-¿QUÉ?!! Pero... ¿de qué estás hablando? -

- si él no muere... las cartas seguirán perteneciéndole -

- Pero eso no lo habías dicho!!! – dijo una casi histérica Sakura -

- Nadie me lo preguntó – dijo con una malvada sonrisa -

- Pero... – dijo poniéndose delante de Shaoran

- Hazte a un lado -

- No! –

- Entonces... tú también morirás – Yue se acercó a ella – Te doy una última oportunidad -

- ¿Por qué?... – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos -

En ese momento Shaoran despertó.

- Sakura – notó que estaba llorando - ¿Qué te sucede? – dijo con preocupación

- Shaoran!! – lo abrazó – no quiero que te pase nada!! -

- ¿Qué? ¿de qué estás hablando? -

- Yo... Yue... Tú.... – balbuceaba

- ¿Cómo? No entiendo nada, explícate mejor -

- Yue... él dijo que... como las cartas... o sea... bueno... tú... -

- ¿Sí? -

- Tu debes morir porque si no las cartas no podrán pertenecerme a mí y yo.... no quiero que eso pase!!! -

- ¿Q... qué...? Yo debo... morir? -

- Sí, pero yo no quiero que mueras... yo... ¡¡Yo te quiero!! – grit

Shaoran se había quedado completamente sorprendido... ¿ella lo quería?... eso... no podía ser....

- ¿Cómo? - pregunt

- Yo... – dijo Sakura roja como una manzana – te... quiero... -

- Yo... -

- Lo siento...– dijo muy apenada - "qué va a pensar de mí... si... hasta hace poco quería a Yukito.... Shaoran..."

- Yo... también te quiero -

- ¿Eh? – ahora era Sakura la sorprendida - ¿Qué dijiste? -

- Que yo... también te quiero... siempre te quise -

- Bueno, ya basta de tonterías, ahora... van a morir! – les dijo Yue -

Sakura y Shaoran no escuchaban una sola palabra de lo que Yue decía, solo estaban pendientes el uno del otro.

- Oigan!!! – al ver que no lo escuchaban, se enfureció aún más de lo que estaba. Tomó una carta y decidió atacarlos – Firey!

Mientras ellos comenzaron a acercarse... ya no les importaba nada... sólo cerraron los ojos y se dieron un beso... en ese momento se escuchó una campana y una luz iluminó todo...

Titititit titititit

- ¿Eh? – Shaoran abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en su habitación - ¿Todo fue un... sueño? –

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Holisss je, me encantó el final de este chap. Como dije, esto se fue bastante de la trama, pero espero que les esté gustando. Gracias por el review.

Hana


	8. ¿Todo fue un sueño?

CAPÍTULO 8: ¿Todo fue un sueño?

- ¿Eh? – Shaoran abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en su habitación - ¿Todo fue un... sueño? – Suspiró – parece que sí... era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – se levantó, se vistió, desayunó y se dirigió hacia la escuela -

- Buenos días – dijo al llegar, pero no vio a nadie – Claro, es muy temprano – fue a su banco y se sentó -

- Buenos días Li – le dijo Sakura al entrar -

- Bu... buenos días Sakura "¿desde cuando me llama por el apellido?" – Se preguntó – "Es verdad, todo... fue un sueño..." – dijo algo triste -

- ¿Li? ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo al notar su tristeza -

- ¿Eh? No, no me pasa nada -

- Buenos días Alumnos – el profesor entró al curso -

Shaoran se encontraba bastante pensativo... ese sueño... había sido tan real....Tal vez... fuera una premonición, pensó, pero....no... Él no solía tener premoniciones... era ella la que las tenía....

- Li... Li... -

- ¿eh? – volvió a la realidad y vio a Sakura muy cerca de él llamándolo -

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo todo rojo por la proximidad de la chica -

- Ya es hora de irnos... ya todos salieron... -

- ¿Cómo? – miró a su alrededor y vio que efectivamente sólo quedaban ellos dos en el curso – Ah, lo siento, gracias por avisarme -

- No hay problema, vamos n-n -

- Sí -

Salieron y fueron juntos a la casa de Sakura.

- Oye ¿Y Daidouji? No vino a la escuela hoy -

- ¿Daidouji? ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó la chica -

- ¿C-cómo que quién es ella? – dijo Shaoran muy sorprendido y deteniéndose – Ella... es tu mejor amiga, ¿no lo recuerdas? -

- ¿Mejor amiga? ¿Qué te pasa hoy Li? Estás muy extraño – le dijo la chica extrañada -

- Pero... si ella... es la chica que te graba cuando capturamos las cartas Clow -

- ¿Cartas Clow? ¿Qué es eso? -

- Sakura... ¿Qué te sucede?... no me vas a decir que tampoco sabes quien es Kerberos... -

- ¿Kerberos? LI... me estás asustando – dijo retrocediendo un poco -

- Sakura – dijo tratando de acercarse a ella – no puede ser... -

- Li, no... – retrocedió aun más -

- Sakura, por favor – dijo tomándole la mano -

- ¡¡No!! – se soltó y salió corriendo -

- Sakura!!! – gritó Shaoran, pero Sakura ya se había ido -

- No... No puede ser... ella.... no lo entiendo....-

Notas de autora:

Holis, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, cortito como siempre, pero faltan solo 2 capítulos más para el final del fic. Wiii! Al fin lo voy a terminar (bueno, ya estaba terminado, pero ni modo) Y gracias como siempre a Magdalia y a K-gome-chan. Arigato!!!!

Hana


	9. ¿Qué está pasando?

Capítulo nueve: ¿Qué está pasando?

Shaoran no entendía nada.... Sakura... su Sakura.... no sabía si seguirla o no... ella... pero al final decidió ir a su casa para pensar.

Cuando llegó se sorprendió de ver a Kero.

- ¿Kerberos? – Preguntó - ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – Dijo confundido - ¿de qué estás hablando?, ahora tu eres mi amo... -

- ¿Qué? -

- Sí, así es... al Sakura rehusarse a matarte, hizo que perdiera el juicio Final y... tu entonces te convertiste en nuestro amo, de Yue y mío – le dijo -

- Entonces... ¿Qué pasó con Sakura? -

- Ella... ya no recuerda nada.... y no tiene sentimientos... – le dijo Kero muy, muy triste -

- Pero... ¿Y Daidouji? ¿Qué pasó con ella? -

- Ella... mira, teóricamente Sakura nunca abrió el libro de las Clow Cards, y, al no hacerlo, hay cosas que nunca pasaron... ella nunca conoció a Tomoyo... -

- Pero... que yo sepa, Daidouji estaba desde tercer grado con ella -

- Sí, pero... en realidad, ella... la conoció por las cartas Clow.... igual que Yukito... -

- Eso quiere decir que... Daidouji es un guardián? -

- No – le respondió Kero -

- Pero entonces... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? – dijo casi llorando -

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo una voz - ¿Esto no es lo que deseas?, ¿no es lo que siempre quisiste? ¿Tener la magia de Clow? -

- ¿Quién... quién eres tú? – preguntó Shaoran -

- Yo... yo soy Reed Clow -

- ¿Clow? -

- Sí, dime Shaoran... ¿estás feliz? Tienes lo que siempre quisiste -

- Pero yo... si tener esta magia significa que Sakura no se acuerde de mí, no la quiero! – le gritó -

- Entonces... ¿estás dispuesto a que ella sea la dueña de las cartas? -

- Claro que sí! -

- Está bien – nuevamente una luz los envolvió -

NOTAS:

Hola!! Y falta solo un capítulo para el final!! Ship!! Bueno, muchas gracias como siempre Magdalia! Bechitos

HANA


	10. El Final, volviendo a la realidad

**Capítulo diez: El final, volviendo a la realidad.**

- Shaoran, Shaoran, despierta – dijo una voz -

- ¿Qué? – Shaoran abrió los ojos y la vio -

- Shaoran, ¿estás bien? -

- Sa... Sakura -

- Qué bueno que despertaste, estaba muy preocupada por ti -

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó él -

- Parece que Sleep te durmió bastante- sonrió -

- Ya veo... y... ¿no recuerdas nada? -

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- A ver... cómo fue todo el juicio Final -

- Bueno, nos tuvimos que enfrentar entre los dos y... -

- Ganaste ¿no? -

- Si – dijo bajando la cabeza – lo siento -

- Te felicito – le dijo subiendo su cara y sonriéndole -

- Gracias – dijo un poco roja y con una tímida sonrisa -

- Qué tierna escena!!! Te ves divina Sakura!!! -

- Tomoyo n.nU -

- Daidouji – dijo con una gran sonrisa – "Qué bueno que todo fue un sueño" -

- "¿Estás seguro?" – dijo una voz en su interior -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿Qué te pasa Shaoran? – le preguntó Sakura -

- NO, nada, será mejor que volvamos a nuestras casas, ya es de noche -

- Sí, vamos, Kero, Tomoyo -

- ¿Y Yue? – preguntó Shaoran -

- El antipático de Yue se transformó en Yuki y se fue – les dijo Kero -

- Ya veo – Bueno, vámonos -

- Sí – Se fueron -

Mientras, una figura miraba la escena

- Correcta decisión.....Shaoran Li..... Nos veremos pronto – Y desapareció.

FIN 

Terminado el 24 de septiembre de 2003

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Wolas! Acá el final. Ja!, felicítenme nunca publiqué tan rápido. Espero que les haya gustado. FINALMENTEEE!!!!! Wiiiiii!!!!!! Je, je, pero no se librarán tan pronto de mí, hay secuela! Y se llama: Un nuevo rival: La confusión de Sakura.

Bueno, espero que lo lean (Cuando esté, ¿No?) y nos vemos (O nos leemos, mejor dicho ;p).

Ey, gracias: Magdalia por haberme apoyado en todo el fic (y no solo en este) y arigato también a serenity-princess.

BECHOS A TODOS

HANA


End file.
